


Maybe we're supposed to meet the wrong people

by KingYixing



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, But whatever, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Im Jaebum | JB-Centric, Jaebum is whipped, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, also stan stray kids, each can be read as a oneshot, maybe endgame jjp, thaaaaaaaaaanks, they're in the order I've tagged them in btw, you can just skip to your ship tbh, you can read them in any order too??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingYixing/pseuds/KingYixing
Summary: 6 chapter fic, each telling the morning after between JB and the rest. Jaebum’s just so in love with them all."In the end, we'll all become stories."





	1. I know I'm awake but it feels like I'm in a dream

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello hello
> 
> so I guess I'm trying something new out here?? 
> 
> the order of chapters is Mark, Bambam, Jackson, Yugyeom, Youngjae, Jinyoung,  
> and like I said you can read them in any order :)
> 
> hope u like it!!!!

_i. Mark_

 

Jaebum awoke with 

 

  1. an overwhelming urge to pee and
  2. a boy sleeping quietly beside him.



 

He took a second to take him in. He was a tender kind of gorgeous and last night when Jaebum first laid eyes on him, his first thought was  _ I’ve got no chance with him.  _

 

But he still approached him and thank god he did.

 

_ I’m Mark _ , the words had barely left his smiling lips and Jaebum already knew he had to have him and all his elegant beauty.

 

Some people say that the chase is better than the catch, but Jaebum knew they just hadn’t experienced Mark whispering,  _ let’s take this back to your place. _

 

Jaebum liked how graceful and fluid Mark was, it suited his lithe, slender figure. He liked how light and easy he was, how when he wrapped his legs around Jaebum’s waist, he felt he could carry him for miles. Everything seemed effortless with him.

 

Mark was curled up beside him, head facing him on the pillow, one leg on top of the other, the bedsheets wrapped carefully around him. He looked a lot gentler when he was asleep, his sharp features seemed softer.

 

Jaebum seemed to finally remember why he woke up in the first place, and with the concern that he might actually wet the bed in a minute, he quickly pushed the covers off him and swung his legs out of the bed.

 

Before he could go anywhere though, an arm snaked around his waist and he heard Mark mumble something inaudible into the pillow.

 

“I have to go to the toilet, I’ll just be a sec,” Jaebum didn’t know why he was whispering, they were alone in the flat and it was already late morning, but it seemed wrong to break the hushed, relaxed mood that Mark seemed to radiate.

 

“Hurry back,” Mark lifted his head to call after him and Jaebum was overwhelmed by how fond he felt about Mark’s intimacy. So he did hurry back.

 

He thought Mark had fallen back asleep, until Jaebum’s weight dipped the mattress and his pretty eyes peeked open, happily welcoming him back, and his arms slipped around him, his steady breathing tempting him back to sleep.

****

 

The second time Jaebum woke up it was much later in the day - at least early afternoon - and he thought he could hear his phone buzz, faintly, somewhere in the distance. It didn’t concern him that much, he was already thinking about other things.

 

Like how Mark was already awake and smiling over at him. He was still curled up beside him, looking so achingly content that Jaebum wondered if he was still asleep.

 

“Is this a dream?” The words escaped before Jaebum could stop himself, and he couldn’t even try and make up an excuse, not when Mark responded with such a laugh.

 

Or maybe a better way to describe it would have been a giggle. All breathy and tinkly, with his lips pulled back in a grin to show off his teeth. Jaebum would ask a thousand more stupid questions just to hear that laughter again.

 

“Not a dream, just a Saturday.”

 

Jaebum stretched, releasing a sleepy moan that made Mark shift beside him.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever slept in this late.”

 

Mark grinned again, “Welcome to my world.”

 

Jaebum finally dragged himself up and out of bed, holding out a hand for Mark to take. He grabbed it and Jaebum turned to pull him up, laughing as Mark threw himself on Jaebum’s back, his legs wrapping around his sides and his arms linking where they met across his chest. Jaebum held his legs and troops out.

 

“Let’s go out for breakfast,” Mark suggested, right into his ear, making Jaebum feel goosebumps and resist the urge to shiver.

 

He finally scoffed, “Have you seen the time?” Even though Jaebum didn’t actually know what time it was, “It’s more like lunch.”

 

Mark hummed, then seemed to settle on, “Brunch then.”

 

Jaebum paused in his living room, hands absentmindedly massaging into Mark’s skin as he debated whether he could be bothered to leave the comfort of his home.

 

“My treat!” Mark added.

 

“Well, why didn’t you say so?”Jaebum placed him on his feet, quickly leading him by the hand back to where the rest of their clothes were.

 

All Mark was wearing last night was a simple shirt and trousers, yet he made it look so classic. Jaebum was still searching for trousers by the time Mark had slipped into his clothes. He found his shirt was hanging from his lamp.

 

“You look handsome.” Mark drawled, tilting his head to the side as he watched Jaebum get changed with greedy eyes.

 

“Right back at you.” Jaebum couldn’t help but smirk, tugging his shirt on. 

 

“Let me.” Mark stepped forward, hands nimble as he buttoned it up. 

 

When he finished he rested his hands on Jaebum’s chest, finally looking up and meeting his eyes. Mark’s eyes lazily flickered to his lips, then back up, and Jaebum knew he was going to kiss him before he even leaned forward.

 

Considering how heated and excited last night was, Jaebum was hardly surprised that a peck on the lips turned into Mark pushing him up against the wall, hands slipping under the shirt he had fixed only seconds beforehand.

 

“You’ve only just put that shirt on and yet I already want to rip it off,” Jaebum muttered, back pressed against the wall as his hands slid down to grip the top of Mark’s hips, creeping down and down.

 

“I’ve never been so many kinds of hungry,” Mark bit back and his stomach grumbled in agreement.

 

Jaebum lifted his head, laughing loudly up at the ceiling and Mark giggled into his exposed neck, his breath hot and uneven against the skin.

 

“Come on then.”

 

Maybe it was warmer than they expected or maybe they were still a little tipsy from each other’s touch, but they were both slightly flushed and grinning when they finally entered the café, and Mark was shrugging off his jacket and sliding in the corner booth before Jaebum could even take in his surroundings.

 

“I thought you said this was your treat?” 

 

Mark blinked back up at him, pretending to look innocent, and Jaebum could only roll his eyes and smile as he left to queue up.

 

“An Americano!” Mark called after him, giggling a little, “and a breakfast pastry!”

 

Jaebum wondered how many more coffees he would buy to hear Mark’s laughter. He glanced back to see Mark sat, head in hands, already gazing over at him.

 

As many as he had to. 


	2. It's Sunday and we're all a bit crazy

There was a body on top of Jaebum, a head on his chest and lovely, long legs intertwined with his own. One arm was laced around the back of Jaebum’s neck and the other thrown across his chest, dangling over the edge of the bed. 

 

Contrary to his bizarre position, the other seemed peaceful.

 

Jaebum was sure it had seemed comfortable last night - romantic even, but having another man’s weight on top of him for hours was starting to take a toll on his body.

 

Jaebum stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds, wondering how he was going to get out of this situation. The younger was even smiling sweetly in his sleep and Jaebum couldn’t bear to wake him.

 

He picked his own arm off the bed, gently placing it over the sleeping boy. Then he slipped his fingers under and tried to roll him off.

 

Unsuccessfully.

 

“What are you…” He mumbled, “What’re you doing?”

 

“Shhhh,” Jaebum whispered, finally giving in and simply pushing him off, “Go back to sleep, Bambam...”

 

Bambam didn’t even argue, just settled beside Jaebum and nestled into his side. Jaebum breathed a small sigh of relief and pulled the covers back over him.

 

His relief lasted about a minute, and then Bambam threw his leg across Jaebum’s body, his arm following soon after. His arm continued to move about restlessly and Jaebum glared down at the younger’s tuft of hair.

 

“Bambam,” Jaebum grunted, “what are you doing?”

 

Bambam tilted his head back, blinking innocently up at him, “Looking for my phone,” He smiled sweetly again. It was on Jaebum’s bedside table and he grabbed it.

 

“Kids and their technology,” Jaebum was grumbling under his breath, but considering the flat was completely silent and Bambam couldn’t possibly be any physically closer, it’s likely he heard him.

 

Bambam snorted, then took his phone as Jaebum held it out to him. 

 

“Thanks!” He reached up to kiss Jaebum’s jaw, lazily but carefully.

 

Bambam tapped away on his phone for another minute or so, Jaebum just watching his pretty fingers click and swipe, over and over again.

 

“Let’s take a picture.”

 

“What.” Jaebum has barely gotten the word out and there was a flash, Bambam humming in approval.

 

Jaebum peered at the phone. His expression in the selfie didn’t look overly happy or annoyed -  considering those were the two feelings he was experiencing right now - he just looked content, gazing at Bambam who was grinning at his phone and throwing the peace sign up.

 

“I’ll put it on my Snapchat story,” Bambam was muttering, mostly to his phone, “everyone’s gonna be so jealous.”

 

“Huh?” Jaebum was even more confused, somehow, “jealous? Why would they be jealous?”

 

Because,” Bambam clicked off his phone and dropped it onto the unused side of the bed, turning to look up at Jaebum, “you’re like stupidly hot.”

 

“Um.” Jaebum had no idea how to respond to that.

 

Not that it mattered because within seconds Bambam was moving around again, this time sitting up and on top of Jaebum, straddling his waist.

 

“Do you have a weird thing where you like to be on top of people?” 

 

“Thinking back to last night, I could ask you the same thing,” Bambam smirked down at him, beginning to rock his hips back and forth. Jaebum felt weirdly like a horny teenager who still had no idea what was happening.

 

Bambam leaned forward, whispering a breathy  _ Jaebum  _ in his ear and finishing with his lips on Jaebum’s.

 

So effortless but still a little sleepy, Bambam’s lips felt like magic.

 

Jaebum’s hands found their way to Bambam’s hips, playfully giving them a squeeze that made the younger squeal cutely, lips curling into a smile. 

 

“Let’s have breakfast,” Bambam decided, his lips moving against Jaebum’s as he spoke, “bite into something other than me.”

 

Jaebum’s eyes widened a little, an incredulous laugh breaking out. Bambam was already grinning and pulling him up and out of bed. 

 

Jaebum finally stood, biting back a grin at how Bambam was suddenly shorter than last night, his heeled boots now discarded on the floor.

 

“Come on, we can do it in the kitchen.” 

 

Jaebum laughed again, enjoying how young Bambam made him feel with his cheeky quips. He grabbed the other by the waist and pulled him closer again, pressing another lazy kiss to his magical lips.

 

“Don’t you wanna put your clothes on?” Jaebum suggested, grabbing his own sweatpants off the floor and pulling them on.

 

“If you can remember what I was wearing last night, you’ll realise my clothes won’t make much of a difference.”

 

Jaebum tried to recall what clothing Bambam was wearing, then he remembered there was a significant lack of clothing. He recalled how hot he thought Bambam looked with his tight jeans. He was wearing a choker too. Jaebum certainly remembered the choker.

 

“Here,” Jaebum rifled through his drawer, pulling out a t-shirt that was even baggy on him, “a dress?”

 

Bambam giggled, pulling it on and then twirling around, putting on a little modelling show. 

 

“Stunning.” Jaebum grinned. The shirt reached mid-thigh, enveloping Bambam’s slender figure completely and he really did look stunning.

 

Jaebum beckoned him over, holding his arms out and Bambam wasted no timing in leaping into them, his legs wrapping around Jaebum’s waist and his mouth going straight for Jaebum’s neck. Bambam’s hands explored the skin of his shoulders and back whilst Jaebum’s edged from Bambam’s upper thigh to his ass.

 

“Okay really, breakfast now,” Bambam said as he pulled away from the skin in the crook of Jaebum’s neck. 

 

“Come on then,” Bambam smiled at Jaebum expectantly.

 

“You want me to carry you,” Jaebum realised, then scoffed but made no attempt to let go. His hands were rather comfortable on Bambam’s ass.

 

Bambam seemed to know that and smirked as Jaebum sighed in acceptance and began carrying him to the kitchen, glad it was only a short distance. 

 

Jaebum settled the younger on the counter and then slipped his hands under Bambam’s shirt as they resumed kissing.

 

“We can do it in the shower after this too.”

 

Jaebum pulled away to laugh and Bambam giggled alongside him too. It was such a beautifully happy sound.

 

“Whatcha want for breakfast?” Jaebum asked, still settled between Bambam’s legs.

 

“Pancakes!” Bambam cheered, clapping his hands together, and Jaebum’s heart ached with fondness.

 

“Then pancakes we shall have!” 


	3. But when he laughs, you can see the world in his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson’s chapter!!  
> I’m posting this on mobile so whether this works or not is a whole other story tbh

_ iii. Jackson _

 

“Shit!”

 

The boy beside Jaebum shot out of bed and threw himself to the ground, rifling through the many clothes on the bedroom floor.

 

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” He practically chanted, frantically throwing socks, shirts and trousers in the air. “I’m gonna be late!”

 

“Late for what, Jackson?” Jaebum groaned, rolling over into the warm space left behind.

 

“Fencing!” Jackson responded, “I’ve got an important fencing tournament today!”

 

Jaebum buried his face into the pillows, which now smelled of Jackson’s hair, and recalled how Jackson had mentioned fencing last night, and that he was actually rather good at it. And then much later in the night, Jaebum had appreciated Jackson’s athletic body and thanked fencing very gratefully for it.

 

But still, 

 

Jaebum lifted his head to ask, “Who goes out the night before they have important stuff?”

 

Jackson froze where he was stood with one leg in his jeans and the other lifted in the air. He seemed to be realising something.

 

“What day is it today?” He asked quietly.

 

“Satur-” Jaebum didn’t even get to finish speaking before Jackson was pulling off his clothes and throwing himself back into the bed.

 

“Thank God!” 

 

Jaebum rolled onto his back and laughed - a proper deep and loud laugh that came straight from his core and spilled into the room.

 

Jackson grinned, “sexy.”

 

Jaebum snorted, at how ridiculous Jackson was, at how comfortable he felt. The younger buried into the pillow, right beside Jaebum and he couldn’t help run a hand through Jackson’s hair.

 

It was peaceful for a few moments, Jackson murmuring appreciatively and Jaebum’s eyes managed to flutter shut.

 

Then he felt Jackson grab his hand and start pulling him up.

 

“Let’s go!” Jackson urged, and pouted cutely when Jaebum pulled a face.

 

Jaebum reached over and ruffled his dark hair one last time, sighing before finally giving in, “Okay, okay.”

 

And then Jackson was cheering and pushing him out of bed, really obviously checking out his ass and then whistling in appreciation. It was a whirlwind of flirty glee and Jaebum, in all his awkwardness and laziness, felt slightly out of depth.

 

Jackson bounded out of bed after him, pulling on a random t-shirt that had landed on the door handle from his earlier rushed frenzy. Jaebum didn’t even bother with anything other than his underwear, just stretched and yawned, loudly.

 

“Tall aren’t you?” 

 

“I didn’t mean to be.” Jaebum smiled back innocently, putting his hands on the other’s hips and ushering him out of the door. 

 

Jackson giggled at the sudden contact and Jaebum couldn't help but stop in the doorway to lean down and press a kiss to the side of his face.

 

“Cute, aren’t you?”

 

Jackson bit his lip to hold back another giggle as he echoed Jaebum’s words, “I didn’t mean to be.”

 

Except Jaebum had seen him last night and he knew different. 

 

Moving forward, one hand on the top of the doorframe and the other on the side, Jaebum caged Jackson in, murmuring against his lips, “I beg to differ.”

 

Jackson’s eyes widened a little, “Sexy!” He all but  _ shrieked  _ before pressing his mouth hungrily against Jaebum’s.

 

Jaebum still found it quite cute, the way Jackson’s hands gently but eagerly roamed across his bare skin. He slid his own hands under Jackson’s t-shirt, which was technically his, liking the way his muscles felt under his fingertips.

 

Jaebum finally pulled away to yawn - much to Jackson’s disdain - and mumbled a quiet, “You wanna eat? What should I cook for breakfast?”

 

“Cook? Why would we cook when’s there’s lots of perfectly good cafés on this street and you’re paying.” 

 

“I’m what.”

 

Jackson smiled and began tugging Jaebum down the corridor towards the front door, already reaching for the handle when Jaebum finally snapped out of it.

 

“I can’t go naked!” He protested, digging his feet into the ground, “And neither can you!”

 

Jackson raised his eyebrows, a cheeky look in his eyes as he said, “why not? It’ll be sexy!”

 

A beat passed before they both burst into laughter, giddy on the feeling of each other as Jackson fell back into Jaebum’s arms and clung to him. 

 

“Maybe, I guess,” Jackson relented, “we might get dressed first… if we must.”

 

“Or I can cook,” Jaebum suggested and gently pushed the other in the direction of his kitchen.

 

“A man who can cook?!” Jackson gasped, “I’m in awe!”

 

Jaebum felt laughter rising as he followed Jackson through his apartment. He wasn’t entirely sure how he was supposed to cook breakfast, considering the fact he couldn’t tear his gaze from Jackson. He was truly just such a captivating person. Jaebum was perhaps a little infatuated.

 

“Am I ever gonna get that t-shirt of mine back?”

 

“Hmmm,” Jackson pondered for only a split second before responding, “nah… but one day you’ll see me on TV at the olympics, and you can tell everyone that the gold medalist in fencing wears your shirt.”

 

Jaebum paused what he was doing to laugh again, turning around to face Jackson who was sat at the counter wearing a cheeky grin.

 

“Nobody will believe me. You’ll have to wear my shirt when you collect your medal”

 

Jackson laughed, loud and unapologetic, the noise filling the room and Jaebum’s heart soared.

 

“I might just do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t as long as I would’ve liked it to be but I couldn’t think of much else to include once I finished the outline lolololol  
> Hope u liked it!!!!!!!


	4. Dancing all night looking for a taste of real life

_ iv. Yugyeom _

 

Yugyeom was nestled right into him, his hair sticking in every direction as he clung to Jaebum’s arm wrapped protectively around him.

 

Jaebum has assumed he was still asleep and was startled slightly when Yugyeom suddenly whined,

 

“I’m thirsty…”

 

Jaebum blinked.

 

“And what am I supposed to do with that information?”

 

Yugyeom’s eyes finally opened, peering up at Jaebum. His cheeks flushed slightly as Jaebum stared right back at him, teasingly.

 

“Um… you could-”

 

Jaebum couldn’t help it. He cracked a small  smile, “I’ll get you some water, huh?”

 

Yugyeom’s eyes, though still a little bleary, lit up, and his mouth pulled into a smile. He pressed a flurry of kisses to Jaebum’s bicep, lips barely fluttering against his skin as he made loud smooching noises.

 

“Mwah! Mwah! Thank you!” Yugyeom giggled, playfully making kissy faces at a half-incredulous Jaebum.

 

“God, how old are you again…” Jaebum mumbled, shaking his head fondly as he climbed out of bed and dragged himself towards the kitchen. 

 

He didn’t remember much about the start of last night. It was mostly a blur of feeling a little bit senseless and a whole lot invincible. It was strange but the more he drank, the more he remembered. And he vividly remembered him not realising the stranger by the bar he’d been making eyes at was taller than him until they reached the dancefloor.

 

“You’re a really good dancer by the way.” Jaebum began as he returned to his bedroom.

 

Yugyeom was sat in the middle of the bed with Jaebum’s duvet wrapped around his shoulders. Amidst the sheets, he looked a little swamped and a lot cute, with his hair still all over the place and his expression bright.

 

“Thank you,” Yugyeom practically emitted light he was beaming so much, his cheeks tinted a soft pink again. He glanced down shyly.

 

“You’re pretty good yourself, considering your age.”

 

Jaebum almost dropped the glass of water he was holding. He steadied his hand, placed it in Yugyeom’s grateful hand and then collapsed back onto the empty bed.

 

“I’m not old!” He finally exclaimed defensively, much to Yugyeom’s amusement, who was giggling into his drink.

 

He placed the glass on the bedside table before clambering over to Jaebum, tugging the duvet along with him and enveloping the both of them with it as he straddled the older boy.

 

“I was just teasing!” Yugyeom grinned down at him, “of course you’re not  _ that  _ old!”

 

Jaebum squinted at him.

 

Not even a second passed before Yugyeom kissed him with so much craving that Jaebum couldn’t even remember what they were talking about. He kissed back with so much desperation, his head spinning and Yugyeom must have felt the same way because he crumpled down against Jaebum.

 

He thought maybe that would ruin the moment, that the younger boy might burst into another set of giggles but instead, Yugyeom moaned his name, his voice breathy and filling up the last bit of space between their lips, and Jaebum honestly felt it go straight to his dick.

 

“Suddenly I fucking love my name.”

 

Yugyeom grinned against his lips, their teeth clashing against each other’s, hardly comfortable but then Jaebum was dragging his teeth across Yugyeom jaw, littering the skin on his neck with marks.

 

“Hungry much?” Yugyeom breathed out, gasping as Jaebum nipped playfully at his collarbone.

 

“can’t do breakfast if you keep kissing me like that.”

 

Yugyeom pulled away, looking Jaebum in the eye.

 

“How about you do me instead?”

 

When they finally emerged, half an hour later, Yugyeom walking a little sore, Jaebum looking a little proud, they both headed immediately for the kitchen.

 

“I really should start on breakfast.”

 

Yugyeom let out a cheer, dancing up and down and blowing kissing in Jaebum’s direction.

 

“God, how old are you again…”

 

Jaebum switched on the coffee machine, leaning against his kitchen countertop and watching through lazy, half-closed eyes as Yugyeom fixed his hair in the reflection of his toaster.

 

Somehow Yugyeom had managed to pull his jeans back on, which was one better than Jaebum who was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, and Jaebum trailed his eyes down his lithe figure.

 

“I think your body was made to dance…”

 

Yugyeom looked up, barely concealed delight evident on his blushing face, his eyes bright under the kitchen lights.

 

Jaebum smiled back at him, and even though the kitchen tiles were cold, he was warm.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> I'd love if u let me know what you think of 1. this chaptered fic idea and 2. which pairing you liked the best
> 
> anyways stan stray kids and have a great life


End file.
